fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vanisha Vairocana
Vanisha Vairocana aka Pure King of the Demons (悪魔の純粋キング, Akuma no Junsui Kingu), though called 'Pure' he is anything but. He was the First General of QuadDracoras who uses the dangerous magic Take Over: Sinful Soul. Since the end of the Light Burst War, Vanisha has become the Guild Master of QuadDracoras. Appearance Vanisha is a tall man with dark, olive skin, slate-grey eyes, and short, white hair with two braids that are adorned with beads. He keeps his head wrapped in a plain turban and wears a green sherwani with a yellow and white sash over plain churidars. For accessories, he wears silver hoop earrings and a decorative bindi. He also keeps his right hand and forearm wrapped in bandages, which he only unwraps when he wishes to activate his magic. Personality He is a determined man who has devoted himself to QuadDracoras' four Co-Leaders and helping them fulfil the Guild's main goal of seeing dragons back again. With his devotion there is jealousy. His jealousy is aimed mostly at Nora Valentine due to her closeness with the Co-Leaders, though he is also jealous of Five's impressive abilities and often forgets his own accomplishments. This jealousy may be due to his absorbtion of the Leviathan, the Sinful Soul representing Envy. Vanisha has also shown to treat himself harshly if he fails at any task set to him. After failing one job he spent the next month meditating without eating, drinking or sleeping. He has all but been working himself to death after failing the same task three times. History Vanisha, as one of his first jobs for QuadDracoras, left in search of a dragon to capture and bring back to the Guild. However, instead of finding a dragon, he encountered the Leviathan. After initially struggling against the massive lobster-like creature he defeated it with his deceptive and impressive strength and took the creature over. Since then he has gone out twice more in search of dragons. On both searches, instead of dragons, he encountered two more Sinful Souls that he defeated and took over. After obtaining the soul of Lucifer, Vanisha has currently given up on his personal search for dragons and focused entirely on completing S-Class job after S-Class job to make amends for his three failed attempts at finding dragons. Synopsis Destruction of the Dragon Lair Fairy Tail: Black Glass Magic and Abilities Take Over: Sinful Soul: Vanisha's version of Take Over. This version is extremely dangerous for the user as he takes the energy of creatures that are the physical manifestation of certain sins into his body. The negative energy amplifies based on the user. The longer he uses this form the more likely he will be taken over by the power and be under the control of the sin for some time. *'Take Over: Sinful Soul: Lucifer': Vanisha takes on the appearance of, for lack of a better term, a demon. He has massive clawed wings, dark fur, dark purple skin, massive horns, a pentagram on one shoulder, extended arms with huge claws and fang-like teeth. In this form he can use Light Magic, Fire Magic and Wind Magic. **'Light of Hell' (地獄の光, Jigoku no Hikari): Vanisha lets loose a blast of dark light from his mouth, this light can cause massive amounts of damage. If no damage is cause, then the effected target becomes more violent. The alternate effect has been shown to work against Vanisha in his fight with Parius Chitose. **'Hellfire Slash' (業火スラッシュ, Gōka Surasshu): encasing his hands in the flames of hell, Vanisha attacks by slashing and clawing at the opponent. **'Unholy Wind' (とんでもない風, Tondemonai Kaze): by flapping his wings, Vanisha attacks by sending blasts of wind that can destroy buildings. **'Prideful Distractions' (高慢な気晴らし, Kōman'na Kibarashi): with the use of Light Magic Vanisha creates an illusion where the opponent's sense of pride would take them over. **'Abyss of Torment' (苦悩の深淵, Kunō no Shin'en): The caster forms a single black orb using the pure dark energy of the Devil Lord. It is a sphere of absolute darkness that, when fired, sucks up and destroys anything in its path like a black hole. After going a certain distance, the spell explodes with enough force to completely demolish an entire building. Using this spell puts the user in pain even after a single use. This spell has also been called the “'Sphere of Armageddon'.” **'Flight': Thanks to his wings, Vanisha is capable of flying in this form. **'Enhanced Speed' **'Enhanced Strength' *''' Take Over: Sinful Soul: Belphegor': Vanisha becomes a six winged, dark furred, chained creature with a canine-like face and goat horns. In this form he has massive claws and his strength skyrockets. He is capable of using Fire Magic, Chain Magic and Sleep Magic. **'Roar of Final Sleep''' (最後の睡眠の咆哮, Saigo no Suimin no Hōkō): Vanisha attacks by roaring. His roar in this form can put opponents under a powerful Sleep Spell. **'Hellfire Slash' (業火スラッシュ, Gōka Surasshu): covering his claws in hellfire, he attacks by slashing and clawing at the opponent. **'Chains of Suffering' ( 苦しみの呪縛, Kurushimi no Jubaku): Vanisha attacks with the chains that are wrapped around his body. The chains lash out like whips, wrap around the opponent and squeeze and/or channel Hellfire down the chains directly to the opponent. **'Flight': Vanisha is capable of flying in this form, thanks to his six wings. **'Extreme Strength' *''' Take Over: Sinful Soul: Leviathan': Vanisha becomes a large, dark blue lobster-like creature with light blue markings all over its body. This form grants him the use of Water Magic and Light Magic. **'Hell Gate Wave''' (地獄の門を振る, Jigoku no Mon o Furu): Vanisha launches a massive, crushing wave by either swinging the claws or the tail. The water created by this spell is capable of putting out Hellfire. **'Light of Ancient Runes' (古代ルーンの光, Kodai Rūn no Hikari): Vanisha attacks by blasting the opponent with light emanated from the markings all over his body. **'Crushing Envy '(羨望を粉砕, Senbō o Funsai): Vanisha grabs and squeezes the opponent or smashes them wtih his massive claws. **'Abyss of Torment' - The caster forms a single black orb using the pure dark energy of the Devil Lord. It is a sphere of absolute darkness that, when fired, sucks up and destroys anything in its path like a black hole. After going a certain distance, the spell explodes with enough force to completely demolish an entire building. Using this spell puts the user in pain even after a single use. This spell has also been called the “'Sphere of Armageddon'.” **'Enhanced Strength' **'Enhanced Durability': thanks to the shell he gains in this form, Vanisha becomes much more durable **'High Speed Swimming': In this form Vanisha is capable of swimming at blinding speeds. ' ' Magic Blocking Bandages (魔法遮断包帯, Mahō Shadan Hōtai): the bandages Vanisha wears on his right hand and forearm. The bandages block him from using his magic and helps to prevent the Sinful Souls from taking over Vanisha. Inhuman Endurance: Vanisha has proven incredibly durable, even without using one of his Take Overs, like when he spent one month meditating without eating, sleeping or drinking. His endurance was also proven by having survived and taken over three Sinful Souls. Enhanced Strength: Vanisha, despite his lanky appearance, has incredible arm strength and is capable of punching through walls. He used this deceptive strength to overcome Leviathan, the first of his Sinful Souls. Quotes *"I am the Pride that causes the downfall of all." - Vanisha before activating Take Over: Sinful Soul: Lucifer *"I am the Envy that crushes your soul." - Vanisha before activating Take Over: Sinful Soul: Leviathan *"I am the Indolence that ends your life." - Vanisha before activating Take Over: Sinful Soul: Belphegor Trivia *Appearance based off of Agni from Kuroshitsuji *Appearance description written by the Kuroshitsuji Wiki *Appearance of Lucifer '''is '''Daemon from Digimon *Appearance of Belphegor '''is '''Belphemon Rage Mode from Digimon *Appearance of Leviathan is the Leviathan from Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Both of his names are given names in India, Vanisha (M) means 'Pure' and Vairocana (F) means 'King of the Demons', effectively making his name 'Pure King of the Demons' Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Mages Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Dark Mage Category:QuadDracoras Category:Villains Category:Guild Master